


Tú eres mi fruta favorita

by Neko_uke_chan



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Friendship, Gen, High School, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_uke_chan/pseuds/Neko_uke_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– ¿Cuál es su fruta favorita, Capitán?<br/>Los pensamientos y reflexiones que cruzan vertiginosos la cabeza de Tezuka a causa de la pregunta de Momoshiro convergen en un solo punto: Fuji. DRABBLE. STRONGEST PAIR. FRIENDSHIP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tú eres mi fruta favorita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EluneST](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EluneST/gifts).



―¿Cuál es su fruta favorita, Capitán?

 

Todos miraron a Momoshiro descolocados –aunque se podría decir que Horio con miedo―ante la repentina pregunta formulada a las afueras de las canchas, en el campus, a la hora del almuerzo después de un pequeño descanso. Tezuka permanecía inmutado, acomodando su caja de bento sentado a la otra esquina del mantel que Oishi insistió en llevar. Ante el silencio, Takeshi se apresuró a continuar: –Es que la Víbora no puede tener razón en que sea la lechoza ¡es una fruta de gente aburrida!*

 

―¡Yo no dije nada de eso!

 

Tezuka elevó ínfimamente la ceja ante la ofensa indirecta aunque su respuesta no parecía ser tan ansiada como Takeshi hubiera sacado a relucir en un principio con el tema; con Ryoma desinteresado bebiendo Ponta, Inui anotando posibles opciones descabelladas de qué jugos venenosos hacer con los frutos , Oishi tratando de calmar el bullicio de Takashi embutido en un apasionado debate con Kikumaru sabrá Dios sobre qué y Fuji sonriendo imperceptiblemente y aparentemente alejado del meollo del asunto, viendo la pelea de los de tercero.

 

Tezuka tosió discretamente para llamar la atención del grupo en su recién descubierta curiosidad en un asunto sin importancia, para volver a las canchas, a aprovechar lo que quedaba de hora para el entrenamiento. Admitió para sí que la repentina pregunta le dejó descolocado.

 

–Diez vueltas adicionales, perdieron valioso tiempo en nada

 

Entre quejas y rezongos se dispersaron, quedándose atrás Fuji

 

–Tú no eres la excepción, Fuji, ve también a correr las vueltas―evadió la mirada exigente y ávida de información de Syuusuke al dirigirse de vuelta al banquillo junto a la entrenadora Ryuuzaki, porque sabía que no era el momento de andar llenando formularios. Menos a una pregunta tan aleatoria y fuera de lugar –considerando que las Intercolegiales comenzaban su tercera ronda en un mes―ya que realmente nunca había considerado que Fuji desconocía ese detalle de él.

 

Si bien pequeño, no dejaba de ser una parte de su todo: de sus características, manías, costumbres y gustos. De su presente. De su personalidad. Y él quería que, en la medida de lo posible, esos datos por tontos que parecieran, poder compartirlos con quienes más aprecia. Incluyendo entre los primeros lugares a Syuusuke, claro.

 

―¿Cuál es, Tezuka?

 

La suave voz de Syuusuke lo sacó de los pensamientos en los que estaba sumergido y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. A esa que les anunciaba la inminente graduación y consecuente legado del club de tenis con la promoción de los de tercero, la escogencia del nuevo capitán y la posterior despedida de sus compañeros de la primaria. De Syuusuke.

 

―¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

 

–Si no fuera así no estaría aquí ganándome vueltas extras―chistó. Kunimitsu sonrió de lado.

 

–Ya deberías saberlo: eres tú

 

Y se dio vuelta tras dejarle una mirada juguetona y un gesto de la mano para que lo siguiera, el genio no se hubiese esperado que le respondiera con un juego de palabras** pero le pareció interesante.

 

Tezuka Kunimitsu nunca dejaría de serlo para él.  

**Author's Note:**

> *En mi país se le llama "lechoza" a la "papaya"
> 
> **La manzana Fuji si existe, de hecho, y es un cruce de dos especies de manzanas estadounidenses. La Wikipedia siempre sabe.
> 
> Hace años no publico nada en POT, creo que desde el 2011 –las reediciones no cuentan- y ya me hacía falta sacar algo nuevo. Que sea para EluneST no es casualidad porque es su cumpleaños y ella merece este pequeño detalle y mucho MUCHO más por ser como es conmigo: una leal y atenta amiga, en las buenas y en las no tan buenas también ¡muchísimas felicidades, mi Tezuka! :3
> 
> Y a ustedes lectores ¿qué les pareció el drabble? ¿muy absurdo? xD confieso que la idea surgió en su estado más puro e improvisado tras un roleo con EluneST y sus piropos pornosos de quererse "comer a Fuji" que no vienen al caso. Igualmente espero lo hayan disfrutado y por favor déjenme saber sus impresiones


End file.
